


of martinis and jäger bombs

by 10softbot



Series: twenty biteen kink fest [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Consent, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: It feels like some kind of wild wet dream. Taeil would be lying if he said he hasn’t thought about this before; in fact, it was getting hard to hide the inconvenient boners he would get at work whenever Johnny came in a new suit. It’s pretty ridiculous; they don’t even work in the same damn department.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: twenty biteen kink fest [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252142
Comments: 26
Kudos: 239





	of martinis and jäger bombs

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to me!!!!!!! slot fill for virginity/celibacy!!! i love johnil!! this is not beta'd at all; it's 1:30am as i'm drafting this fic and i am writing this through many tears. i will eventually catch any mistakes, please do not crush me over them
> 
> do not translate or repost without permission, as usual!

Killing your liver with alcohol after a long, exhausting week of meetings and numbers and numerous deals is certainly _not_ the best way to destress. At least Taeil is fairly certain that is what Yuta, his very dear friend and doctor, would tell him if he saw Taeil chug his third glass of martini in less than fifteen minutes.

Not that Taeil really cares. He cannot bring himself to care when the company is paying for the drinks, and especially not when he’s got his hands inside John Seo’s pants.

At the very least, he knows he is slightly better than Johnny.

He had to witness, in mild horror, as Johnny sat across from him at the bar and fired up three glasses of extremely disproportionate _somaek,_ followed by two Jäger bombs. All this in the ten minutes they were sat at the bar. He followed Johnny to the bathroom, concerned the other would slip and split his head open somehow, and he can’t decide if that was the smartest or dumbest move he made the entire day.

Probably the best, considering Johnny slammed him against the door and shoved his tongue down his throat. And that was honestly okay for him, it truly was. This was the breaking point of weeks of stolen glances across conference tables, fingers accidentally brushing over the copy machine and shared coffee flasks that Johnny insisted on sharing because he says, and Taeil quotes, “it tastes better when you grind your own beans.”

Taeil can’t really argue, but he still hasn’t been able to get the coffee stain off his white shirt.

He can’t recall much of their walk from the hotel bar, across the lobby and to the elevators, and he can’t even tell whose room this is– they all look the fucking same. What he does know is that, the very second he gets his hands off Johnny’s pants to work on his own fly, Johnny is hooking a finger into his the knot on his tie and loosening it up, and Taeil doesn’t think he has seen anything hotter than this.

It feels like some kind of wild wet dream. Taeil would be lying if he said he hasn’t thought about this before; in fact, it was getting hard to hide the inconvenient boners he would get at work whenever Johnny came in a new suit. It’s pretty ridiculous; they don’t even work in the same damn department.

Johnny's hands are on his hips and his mouth on his neck, and it feels like Taeil is spiraling down so fast he doesn’t have time to catch himself before he hits the ground. Johnny presses him against the door and runs his tongue along the column of his neck. He catches Taeil’s earlobe between his teeth, nibbles on it just hard enough to make Taeil groan.

Taeil puts his hands on Johnny’s shoulders and pushes him back, and laughs when Johnny gives him a confused look. He keeps pushing and pushing until Johnny gets the message and starts walking backwards, until his legs hit the mattress and he falls seated in bed. Taeil smiles at Johnny, and he hopes to god it looks at least a little bit sexy.

They are a mess, to say the least. He can barely loosen up his tie, and Johnny struggles with the buttons of his own shirt, ultimately deciding on just ripping it apart. Taeil watches as the buttons scatter on the floor, laughing incredulously at it.

“I hope you don’t regret that in the morning,” Taeil can’t contain his laughter, working patiently on the buttons of his own shirt.

“It’s okay,” Johnny says with a lopsided smile, “I have more where this came from.”

Taeil slips his shirt off his shoulders, then his pants down his legs, watching as Johnny undresses while still sitting in bed. He raises a brow at him. “Flaunting your wealth for flattery?”

“No,” Johnny chuckles. “But did it work?”

“You don’t need that,” he urges Johnny to move backwards, caging his hips with his knees, sitting on top of Johnny’s thighs. Taeil brings his hands up to Johnny’s face, cupping his cheeks and making Johnny look up at him. “We work in the same company, I’m not here for your money.”

Taeil can feel Johnny’s pulse under his pinky. “Is this gonna make things awkward between us?”

“Having second thoughts already?”

Johnny shakes his head, licking his lips nervously. “No. I just didn’t think to ask before I kissed you in the bathroom, so I’m asking you now.”

“That is very considerate of you,” Taeil places a chaste kiss on the corner of Johnny’s mouth. “I’m okay with it as long as you are.”

It is a sobering moment, but the second Johnny has his lips on Taeil’s again all the clarity flies off the fucking window. Johnny’s tongue is like molten lava when it slides over Taeil’s, and although he tastes quite terrible due to his poor alcohol choices, he is still one of the best kissers Taeil has got the chance to kiss.

Johnny’s hands are _big_ on his hips, thumbs pressing into his hipbones and Taeil doesn’t even try to stop his dick from getting hard so fast. He can’t feel embarrassed, because as he presses his body against Johnny’s, he can feel Johnny’s dick press against his through his underwear, hard as well. It makes him moan and Johnny drinks it up, kisses him deeper.

Taeil pushes Johnny again until Johnny’s back hits the mattress. It is quite unbelievable how good Johnny looks like this; with Taeil on top of him, hair a mess on the mattress, looking so blissed out already. When Taeil kisses him again, hips pressed hard against Johnny’s, Johnny is the one to moan, grinding against him.

The world feels like it is spinning on its axis way too fast. Taeil understands that he is intoxicated, but he doesn’t think the way his heart pounds in his chest and his ears at every little noise Johnny makes has anything to do with that.

Johnny’s hands are urgent when they grab Taeil’s ass and push him down, strong as Johnny holds him in place and grinds up against his clothed dick. Taeil can’t help but pant, electricity running through his veins and making his fingers tingle. There is urgency still when Johnny’s fingers slip into his underwear, nails digging into the flesh of his ass and Taeil groans into his mouth, lightly biting on his bottom lip.

Taeil slips his hand into Johnny’s underwear, loving the way Johnny’s dick pulses when he wraps his fingers around the head, thumb running over the beads of precum, coating the skin. Taeil likes the way Johnny’s back arches, the way he digs his fingers deeper into Taeil’s ass, the way his eyes flutter shut as he throws his head back.

Taeil rubs his palm over the head before taking Johnny’s dick out of his underwear. Taeil likes the way Johnny’s lips are naturally pink, likes how red they look right now, bitten and spit slick. He likes the way the corners of his mouth curve upward and makes him look like a cat, but he likes it even more the way his mouth parts in a silent moan when Taeil thumbs at his slit.

He pauses his ministrations for a moment, just long enough for him to push his own underwear down his legs, discarding it somewhere on the huge hotel bed. Johnny’s comes off right after but with a bit of a struggle, his impossibly long limbs uncoordinated in his intoxicated state.

Taeil truly, genuinely feels like his body is on fire. He knows the air conditioning is on, and all his clothes are off, but every point of contact with Johnny’s body feels like it is being set alight. And it’s not bad, it really isn’t, but it’s suffocating when he has Johnny’s tongue down his throat and his hands all over his body.

Taeil pits into his palms and wraps his hands around both their dicks, his breath hitching with how good it feels to have their skin touch like this. Johnny shudders with every breath he takes, with every upstroke of Taeil’s hands, every press of Taeil’s lips to his throat.

“You’re so hot,” Taeil groans into Johnny’s mouth. Johnny fucks into his hand, the slide of his dick against Taeil’s making Taeil choke on a moan. “God, fuck, whose room is this?”

Johnny pauses, blinking up at him. Taeil watches as Johnny takes a quick look around, taking their surroundings in. “Yours, I think?”

“Fuck,” Taeil stills his movements, trying to think. He can’t remember if he tossed lube or condoms in his toiletry bag before he finished packing. Fucking hell. “Fuck, Johnny, I don’t think I have anything on me. Do you?”

Taeil watches as a blush creeps up Johnny’s face, slowly but surely leaving him as red as Taeil’s hair once was. Johnny drops his hands from his ass to his thighs, caressing the skin with feather-like touches. Taeil thinks Johnny looks almost… embarrassed?

“Uh,” it takes Johnny a hot minute, trying to find his words in the messy state both of them are in. “I don’t– I haven’t– I haven’t really… gone that far before.”

Taeil’s brain blanks out.

“What?”

Johnny’s hands stop moving; Taeil can feel them shake, just slightly. “I haven’t wanted to have sex before, so no, I don’t have anything on me either.”

“You’re joking,” Taeil blurts out, his brain trying to process the information. How was that even possible? Johnny smiles awkwardly at him, and Taeil immediately backtracks. “Fuck, no, I mean– there is nothing wrong with it. Fuck, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Johnny brings a hand up to his face. “You don’t need to apologize, I’m okay. It’s a bit embarrassing when I say it, honestly, but what can I do? I’m just a hopeless romantic.”

Taeil’s heart threatens to break his ribs. “Johnny, that is very sweet.”

Johnny laughs, shy. “It’s dumb.”

“No,” Taeil tries to reassure him. “Okay, uhm–” he scrambles to get off bed, struggling to stay steady on his feed when his head spins. “Stay here, I have something in mind.”

He goes straight for his toiletry in the bathroom, looking through it until he finds the small jar of vaseline he carries with him wherever he goes. Taeil knows better than to use the jelly as lube, but he thinks they can make do as it is.

“So,” Taeil climbs back into bed, straddling Johnny’s hips again, placing the jar on Johnny’s sternum. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, and we wouldn’t be able to even if you did, but we could try something else.”

Johnny picks up the jar, gives it a good look and then hands it back to Taeil. “Whatever you want.”

Taeil raises a brow. “You’d trust me blindly like that?”

“I trust your better judgement,” Johnny says with a nod.

Taeil bends down and kisses him full on the lips, full of intent, kisses Johnny like it is the last time he will ever get to do it. He doesn’t think it is, but if this is the first and last time they are going to be together like this, then he wants Johnny to have a good time. It is nice that Johnny kisses him back just as fervently, licks into his mouth just as urgently, palms warm against Taeil’s cheeks.

“Lay on your side,” Taeil mumbles against Johnny’s lips. He climbs off Johnny and Johnny does as told, tucking his arm under the pillow and getting comfortable. Taeil doesn’t give himself much time to think about how he would like to have this again, perhaps in a different scenario. He pushes Johnny’s left leg up by the back of his thigh, and he can’t smile to himself with just how easily Johnny goes along with it.

Johnny's thighs are supple, plush when pressed against each other, and Taeil doesn’t hold back on running his hands up and down the skin. He can see goosebumps raise on Johnny’s skin with every little move he makes.

The vaseline is sticky and slippery on his fingers, smooth as he runs said fingers over Johnny’s inner thighs. Johnny moans quietly the further up he goes, the noises he makes all but small huffs of air. Taeil thinks he sounds lovely.

When Taeil is certain Johnny’s thighs are generously lathered, he wraps his fingers around his own dick, jerking himself a couple times for the extra layer of improvised lube. He can feel the coiling in his stomach getting tighter; he knows he won’t last very long, and by the way Johnny’s balls are impossibly red and his cockhead leads precum he knows Johnny won’t last either.

Taeil moves Johnny’s leg back down, runs a soothing hand over his thigh in the most reassuring way he can. Johnny looks up at him, eyes glazed over with something Taeil can only describe as _need_ , and Taeil offers him the best smile he can muster.

“Keep your thighs closed tight,” Taeil tells him, hand still around his dick, “think you can do that for me?”

Johnny’s response is to lock his ankles, muscles bulging out when he does so. Taeil can feel his throat go dry, his dick pulsing in his hands as he watches the outline of Johnny’s every muscle tense up, but mostly his thighs and ass.

He really hopes they will get to properly fuck one day.

Taeil presses the tip of his dick against Johnny’s thighs and it makes his body burl in itself. Johnny’s thighs are warm and thick and slick as he thrusts up, slowly, enjoying the way Johnny’s skin feels around him. This is not ideal; it is nowhere near what he wanted, but he thinks it’s good enough. More than enough.

Johnny mewls, fingers digging into the pillow under his head as he squirms– not away from Taeil, but just with how good it feels. Taeil’s chest is heaving and so is Johnny’s, their breathing ragged with every move of Taeil’s hips.

Taeil learns Johnny is mostly silent as pleasure courses through his veins. It might be from lack of experience, or that he just doesn’t want to be loud and bother the neighboring rooms– either way, Johnny mostly keeps his noises to himself as Taeil thrusts up and fucks his thighs. Taeil thinks it’s hot– the way Johnny bites his lower lip, brows drawn together and eyes tightly shut.

Taeil presses a kiss to Johnny’s shoulder, then up the column of his neck and right under his jaw, tongue licking on salty skin. He thinks to suck a hickey on the spot but ends up deciding against it– he doesn’t need the entire company to know they have been messing around. Johnny seems to think the same with the way he mewls, hand flying up to grab Taeil by the hair and pull him into a kiss.

He swallows every gasp Johnny lets out as his cock slides against his inner thighs, every especially hard gasp he lets out when the tip of his cock brushes against his perineum and his sac. He doesn’t work with quick thrusts; Taeil drags his thrusts out so slowly it drives even him insane.

Johnny’s fingers tighten in his hair, pressing him closer to him. Taeil can feel Johnny’s body shake, can see him losing himself and every bit of self-control he still, somehow, has. There is sweat beading at Johnny’s hairline and spit is starting to collect at the corners of his mouth, his cockhead red as it oozes precum on the mattress.

Taeil thinks it is quite endearing how fast he is going to make Johnny cum, though he doesn’t say that out loud.

He speeds up the snapping of his hips just a little, just enough to make his vision spot white and his thighs start to shake. He allows himself to get lost in the feeling of how good Johnny’s skin feels on his, how warm his body feels pressed against his; Taeil thinks Johnny is hot like the sun and it makes his head spin.

Taeil knows Johnny is coming when Johnny wraps a hand around his dick and starts stroking himself with quick flicks of his wrist, veins bulging in his arm, muscles straining with the effort. Taeil can read desperation in his every move, in the way he bites his lip raw and the way he tries to pull Taeil impossibly closer.

They are the telltale signs of a building up orgasm; Taeil knows them all too well. Taeil moves quickly; in a split second, he pushes Johnny’s leg up once again, holding him sideways but open, spread out for him. Johnny moans when his dick presses against the mattress and his face against the pillow, moans even louder when Taeil holds himself steady by the base of his dick and presses the tip to his perineum.

The initial few slides seem to be enough to make Johnny absolutely lose his mind. Johnny’s body shakes and tenses up when his orgasm hits him and he spills thick and hot over his own hand and stains the bedsheets under him. Taeil watches through hazed eyes as Johnny’s balls tighten as he cums, thighs shaking with the sheer force of his orgasm.

It doesn’t take long from then for Taeil to come. All it takes him is a solid minute of thrusting against Johnny’s body for the coiling in his stomach to get tighter and tighter to the point of snapping. When he comes it is with a silent scream, jaw slack as both his hands spread Johnny’s asscheeks apart so Taeil can cum over his rim.

It is downright filthy and Taeil loves the way Johnny moans, a low pitch that rumbles through his ribcage.

Taeil’s body shakes until it doesn’t, until his dick spurts the last of his cum and he momentarily blacks out on top of Johnny. There is cum and vaseline staining the hotel sheets and Taeil would have half a mind to care if it wasn’t for Johnny’s large hands coming to find his face and bring him down into a kiss.

Things are a blur after that. Taeil vaguely registers them moving around the bedroom and the bathroom, cleaning themselves up and making out against the shower’s glass door. Taeil feels warm all over as they strip the bed of the first layer of white sheets. The last thing he remembers is a body pressed to his and the room going dark.

The first thing he notices the following morning is how dry his tongue and throat feels. Taeil tries to feel around the bedside table for the bottle of water he’s had there for the entirety of his stay in this hotel. He ends up knocking the bottle over– which makes him frown, because the bottle isn’t supposed to be empty.

Then he rolls on his back, and he notices the added weight to his mattress, and Taeil doesn’t think he can even begin to explain the trip that is waking up next to a mostly naked John Seo.

He takes a minute to think, and another for the somewhat blurry memories of the previous night to rush back in. His face feels like it is on fire, but he doesn’t feel embarrassed– if Johnny is still here, in his hotel bed, then he supposes there is nothing to be embarrassed about.

Johnny stirs awake not long after, groaning as consciousness dawns back into him. It takes him a moment until he is on his side and facing Taeil, and when his eyes flutter open Johnny allows himself to smile.

It feels like Taeil is being swept off his feet. He is fairly certain Johnny must be some kind of wizard.

“Hello,” Johnny greets, voice still thick with sleep.

“Hi,” Taeil’s throat is dry like a fucking desert and his tongue is heavy in his mouth. He tries to scoot a bit closer, pleased when Johnny doesn’t flinch away. “Did you sleep well?”

Johnny nods, bringing the covers up to his face– an attempt to hide the very visible blush dusting his cheeks. “Did you?”

“Yeah,” Taeil says with a smile of his own despite the headache creeping into his skull, right behind his eyelids. He doesn’t let the silence that follows stretch for too long, otherwise he feels like he will lose his mind. “Listen, last night was… a lot, I know, but I really don’t want things to be awkward between us after this.”

Johnny nods again. “Me neither. Last night was… good.”

“It was good for me too,” Taeil says, heart at ease. Almost. “I’m sorry for what I said last night, I wasn’t thinking properly, and I know that words hurt.”

“I promise it is not a big deal,” Johnny reaches out, rubbing a thumb on Taeil’s cheek. “I would like to do this again, maybe sober the next time?”

“We really don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, okay?”

“I know,” Johnny’s smile shines brighter than the rays of sun shining through the curtains. “I really appreciate it.”

Taeil’s smile broadens. “Maybe I could take you out sometime, if you want? I know a nice café in town.” Johnny’s eyes light up, and Taeil chuckles. “Maybe then you can tell me how to get coffee stains off white shirts.”

Johnny’s smile turns lopsided. “Still having trouble with that?” Taeil nods. “Sounds like a very good idea to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> another year being added to my life, another year for me to write new fics. thank you all for giving me such a joyful year. kudos and comments are v much appreciated!  
> [twitter](twitter.com/10softbot)  
> [curiouscat](curiouscat.me/10softbot)


End file.
